dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 762
These are events that take place in 762 Age Crucial events that take place in 762 Age *Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. Goku catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. *Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai. *Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. The Z fighters battle the Saibamen and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face off against Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are all killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who is brutally executed by Vegeta for his failure. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw, although Vegeta runs away in his pod to heal after being spared by Krillin. *A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. *Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79 in order to heal from his battle against Goku. Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek after being warned by Cui. *Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. *Cui is executed by Vegeta after underestimating the Saiyan. *Dodoria and Zarbon execute the Namekians during their interrogation of Namekian villages. Elder Moori and Cargo are slaughtered by Dodoria. *Dodoria is executed by Vegeta after revealing the truth behind the Saiyan planet's destruction. *After evading Dodoria, Dende takes Krillin to meet Guru. *Piccolo, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. *Vegeta butchers the inhabitants of a Namekian village and steals a Dragon Ball from there before hiding it so Frieza won't be able to locate it. *Zarbon furiously defeats Vegeta after transforming into a reptilian beast *Zarbon takes Vegeta's beaten body to Frieza's ship in order to heal him for further interrogation. *By Frieza's order, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed and they leave for Namek. *Vegeta is healed; he tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. *Vegeta fights Zarbon for the second time and brutally executes him. *Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. *Goku completes his training under 100 times Earth's normal gravity. *Captain Ginyu retrieves the Dragon Balls for Frieza, although a wish is not possible without the proper code. *Vegeta ruthlessly kills Guldo. *Recoome pulverizes Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin. *Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Vegeta eliminates the battle-damaged Burter and Recoome. *Vegeta ruthlessly executes Jeice. *Captain Ginyu is trapped in the body of a frog after his body change technique backfires. *Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. *Frieza battles the Z Fighters. He takes down Piccolo, eliminates Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, who erupts out of his anger for the death of his friends. Namek explodes. *Goku barely manages to escape using one of the Ginyu pods on Namek, and flies directly to Yardrat, where he learns the instant transmission technique. Trivial events that take place in 762 Age *A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha H-Z. By using the Kamehameha he is able to escape a fiery demise.